A Saiyan In Tokyo REVISED
by Black Overman Xan
Summary: REVISED. Darien is killed by a mysterious foe. Gohan Is transported to the SM universe. Will this half saiyan be Serena's answer to her love problem?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

AN: Hi Everyone. Its me SSJ CISCO. I have revised my very first Dragon Ball Z / Sailor Moon

crossover to a better reading format. Hopefully it will be enjoyable the second time around.

Please all input is gladly appreciated. DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or SM.

It was a normal day in Tokyo. People went to work, home, or school. These normal

people didn't have a care in the world. But deep in outer space, pass the moon, a huge

spacecraft crept towards Earth. "Look at those people down there." A man said. "Master Siren.

Is this the world that we'll take next. Doesn't look like much." A female's voice said. "Maia.

Don't question the masters choice." Another man said. "Reed. That's all right. I'll let it slide. You

to just check on the cyborgs." Siren said. "Yes sir." Reed answered. He left the room. "What do

you want from me sire?" Maia asked. "I have a special task for you. My understanding that

there are eight heroines that protect a key point of this world. I want you to go down there

personally and check them out." Siren said. "Yes sir." Maia said as she teleported off the ship.

"All right Earth. I hope you don't make this too easy for me." Siren said.

The two future rulers of the Earth were closing up on a date. "Oh Darien, tonight was

great." Serena said. Serena was happy that she could spend this much time with Darien. It's been

a while since they fought Chaos. Serena and the other scouts had al lot of time on there hands.

They where now just starting high school. No one knows how but Serena made it with them.

"Serena anything I do with you is fun." Darien said. Then they where about to kiss when they saw

a woman with long blue hair show up. "Well this will bring them out." Maia said as she looked

strait at Darien. "I wonder what her problem is." Darien said as he stared back. Maia pointed at

Darien. A red light formed on her finger. "What's going on Darien?" Serena asked as she held

Darien tightly. "Serena I don't know." Darien answered. Maia laughed as the red light turned into

a red beam of energy. The beam went through the air with relative ease and entered Darien's

body and exited out of the backside. "Darien didn't even have time to scream. He held his chest

and fell to the ground. The other people ran in terror as Serena cradled Darien in her arms. "D D

Darien. Don't die. Please don't die." Serena cried. "I cough won't leave you. We'll ssseee each

other aga..." Darien was dead. The only man she had ever loved was dead. Beep beep. She

opened her communicator. "Serena we need Sailor Moon now!!" Rei said on the other side.

Serena stared at Darien's motionless body. "Darien I'll avenge your death." Serena said with a

spark of determination. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Sailor Mars yelled. The arrow flew through

the air. "PORTAL OF DARKNESS!" Maia yelled. The black portal absorbed the arrow and

then sent it back at her. "Watch out Mars!" Sailor Mercury yelled. "Well that won't work."

"You." Sailor Moon said with rage in her eyes. "STAR LIGHT..." "No Sailor Moon!" Mars

yelled. "HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!!" The beam of feathers rushed towards Maia. "Uh

oh. PORTAL OF DARKNESS!" She barely got it up. The portal absorbed all of

the energy and disappeared. "That has never happened before. I guess I've seen enough." Maia

said as she disappeared.

"Well Maia. How did it go?" Reed asked as Maia reappeared right in front of him.

"There very strong. One of them, probably their leader, shot a very strong attack at me so I use

my portal of darkness. But after it hit, the portal disappeared." Maia explained. "Don't worry

about it we have other things to worry about like stopping these heroines." Reed said. "Now

come Siren said that he wanted to speak with you."

Now what Reed and Maia didn't know that when Sailor Moon's attack hit the portal it

wasn't able to reflect the power so there was a portal still there. The energy from the attack

traveled through space and time until it broke through in a certain dimension.

Gohan was happy that he had finally gotten rid of Goten. Even though he loved his little

brother, he was interfering with his training. Videl had blackmailed into entering this tournament.

His father was coming home to fight to so he had to be in the best of shape. It had been seven

years since he first went Super Saiyan 2 and defeated Cell with his father's help. Now he was

going to get the chance to show his skills to his father, Vegita, Piccolo, and the rest of the Z-

Warriors. "Now." Gohan said as he eyed a mountain. "KA...ME....HA....ME...HA!" Gohan

yelled. The big blast of energy leveled the mountain. Gohan rested but the energy didn't rest. The

energy reacted to an abnormal energy from another dimension. Then it appeared. Gohan moved

his head and saw it. It was a black portal. The portal started to suck everything in the area into it.

"Whaaa." Gohan said as he was being sucked into the portal. Gohan powered up to Super

Saiyan to try to escape the portal. That was a bad move by Gohan. The portal suction started to

suck away at Gohan's Super Saiyan energy. "Gohan what's going on?" He heard a small familiar

voice say. "Goten where are you!" Gohan called out as he looked around. Then he saw Goten in

Super Saiyan fling a few yards away from the portal. "I'm here Gohan! Help meeeeee!" Goten

said as tears started to form in his eyes. Gohan panicked as he saw the look of exhaustion on

Goten's face. Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and rushed to Goten. He felt the portal

start pulling harder at him. Then he saw Goten get hit by a passing boulder rendering him

unconscious. Gohan flew as fast as he ever thought he could. He grabbed Goten by the foot just

inches from the dark portals entrance. Gohan felt his power quickly being pulled into the portal.

"Goten I don't know where this portal leads to but I think that I better try to face it than you do."

Gohan said. Then he tossed Goten to safety and powered down submitting to the power of the

portal.

Gohan retraced the path threw time and space that Sailor Moon's blast had left.. Then

in the night skies of Tokyo, Gohan appeared from the portal. Gohan realized that he was falling

from a great height. He quickly mustered all the remaining power that he had and went Super

Saiyan. "Look at that beautiful star." Rei said trying to get Serena to smile again. "I have never

seen one that big in my whole life." "Your right Rei." Serena said as she was brought from her

depressed stupor. "It looks like its close enough that I could run into the earth." Then they saw

the bright yellow star crash into the ground with a thunderous bang followed by a sight

earthquake. Then Rei felt it. Rei turned white as a sheet. "Rei what's wrong?" Serena asked

never seeing Rei act like this before. "I feel some a really evil force coming form that crash site."

Rei said. Immediately Serena thought about Darien's murderer. "We have to go now!" Serena

said in a real monotone voice.

People slowly walked towards the crater. "Mommy! Mommy! Will my wish still

come true since the star fell to the ground?" A little kid asked. "I don't know dear." She said.

"Melvin why do we have to get so close?" Molly asked as she tried to drag Melvin away from

the impact site. "If its some alien, I want to be the one who discovers it!" Melvin said with the fire

or determination burning in his eyes. People started muttering from all around the site until.

"AAAHHHHH Something is coming out." A young girl screamed as she put her face into her

dad's shirt. Gohan walked out hole. His emerald-green eyes had a serious look in them. Golden

hair blowing in the wind and aura shining like a beacon in the night sky. Now if you're from a

dimension who has never had a world's tornament with green men and people have three eyes,

little kids turn into gigantic apes, people violate Newton's law of gravity, people see a giant

dragon and just walk pass it like its nothing, your city has a news report that the weather will be

partly cloudy and a 50% chance of being turned into chocolate, and one guy, matching the same

description, saves the world on a regular basis… This is not weird at all. But this isn't that

dimension. "AAHHH. It's a monster!" Molly yells as she drags Melvin away. "Where?" Gohan

asked as he see people running away from him. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice calls out.

Gohan looks around. "How dare you scare all of these innocent people with your

wickedness…." Another voice says. "You have no right to interrupt the peace of this city….."

"We don't know where you came from…" "But it's up to us to stop you!" "I'm SAILOR

MOON! CHAMPION OF LOVE AND JUSTICE!" Their leader called out "AND WE'RE

THE SAILOR SCOUTS!" The other four said. "AND IT'S UP TO US TO STOP YOU. AND

WHEN WE'ER FINISHED WITH YOU. YOU'LL BE NOTHING BUT MOON DUST!"

Moon finished. The scouts expected to see a monster stricken with anger and fear, but all they

got was an opponent that was on the ground laughing really hard. The bystanders looked on in

embarrassment at their local heroines being laughed at. "He's making us look bad!" Venus cried.

"I'll shut him up! MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Mars yelled as she released the fiery arrow

towards Gohan. Gohan simply caught the arrow between his two fingers. Everyone who was

there looked on in disbelief. "You know cute girls like you shouldn't play with fire." Gohan said

as he tossed the arrow into the safety of space. "There is no way he should be able to do that."

Mars said. "My turn! VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Venus yelled. Gohan waited

paciently for the attack and shot a small ki blast to counter the attack. Before Venus could

complain about her attack doing nothing Sailor Moon jumped into action. "That attack….

YOUR WITH THE ONES THAT KILLED MY DARIEN!" Sailor Moon yelled. Gohan tried

to protest but it was too late. He could sense the rage building up in the one called moon so he

started to fly. Sailor Moon found al lot of speed from somewhere and began to chase him.

As Gohan flew over Cherry Hill Temple, he pleaded with moon. "It wasn't me!" He yelled.

"Don't lie. STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" The beam of pure magical

energy rushed towards Gohan. He tried to block the blast. Sailor Moon, and the sailor scouts

who have finally caught up, looked on proud of what had been finished. "Man that's smarts."

Gohan said as he stood there in the same position except his gi was all torn up. "I see that its

time for me to go." Gohan said as he flew into the night sky. As he flew over the Temple his

capsule pack fell from his pocket. "Man that means I'm going to have to come back. If I stay I'll

be putting people in danger." Gohan said as he flew away.


	2. I am the Great Saiyaman

Hey All. Its me SSJ Cisco. I would like to thank those who reviewed my story. I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR DRAGON BALL Z

Chapter 1 I'm the Great Saiyaman

Gohan walked around sleepily. He couldn't find a place to sleep last night so he has been

walking around the city looking for the capsule pack. "Man this would be real easy if I flew but

obviously they're not use to seeing people flying." Gohan thought. He walked and spotted the

crater that he had created the night before and knew that he was real close. He stopped a

random person.. "Is there a temple around here?" Gohan asked. "Yes you must mean the Cherry

Hill Temple. Yeah its down that road and up the stairway." The person answered. "Thanks."

Gohan said as he ran towards the direction he just received. He got to the stairwell and climbed

to the temple grounds he walked around until he noticed an imprint in the concrete. "That's must

be where I took off at." Gohan thought. He looked towards the forest and jumped into the tree.

He jumped from branch to branch. Then he notices a shimmer from one of the branches. "There

it is." Gohan said as he climbed for that branch .

"Serena your just a dimwit meatball head who only thinks about food and videogames!"

Rei yelled . "Rei why do you have to yell." Serena said as she started to cry. Then their was a

rustle it the leaves. Mina saw a couple of leaves and twigs fall down in front of her "Hey did you

hear something?" Mina asked. Rei and Serena stopped their argument. Then they heard it again

and this time a whole branch fell. "Yeah this is it!" A male voice yelled happily. They looked at a

tree that the yell came from. There they saw him. A man with spiky black hair. A good-looking

man. "Do you think he heard us?" Serena whispered. "Probably with your big mouth." Rei said.

"Not now. You girls make sure well meet tomorrow." Luna said as her and Artemis left the

scene.

"I'm so happy that I found this. Bulma gave me this for good luck. She would have

been mad at me." Gohan said. "HEY YOU GET DOWN FROM THERE!" A girl yelled at him.

"Huh." Gohan said. Then he lost his balance on the branch and tried to regain it. When he thought

he was ok the branch that he was standing on broke and Gohan fell out of the tree and hit the

hard concrete. "Oh my god. Is he OK." A brunette girl said. Gohan stood up and rubbed his

head and gave the trademark Son grin. " Man that's smarts." Gohan said. Then Gohan noticed

that there where five girls staring at him with big dreamy eyes. "Uh hello." Gohan said. Ami was

the first to snap out of the trance. "Hi. What where you doing in the tree?" Ami asked. "Yeah.

Sorry to intrude on you like this but I dropped this on the ground and I thought I'll find it if I was

in the tree." Gohan lied. The girls gave him a weird look. "My name is Son Gohan." He said

breaking the awkward silence "Well. I'm Serena Tsukino, and these are my

friends Rei Hino, Mina Aino, Ami Mizuno, and Lita Kino." They all waved at this strange guy.

"So wear are you from?" Lita asked. Gohan started to talk but then stopped. Where was he

going to say he was from. He couldn't say that he came from another dimension. "I'm from Black

Forest near West City." Gohan said hoping that saying the truth would help him out. "Your from

where?" Rei asked. "That's sounds like an American city." Ami said. "Yeah America." Gohan

said as he chuckled nervously. They starred at Gohan like he had something on his face. "You

look like you haven't got any sleep. If you need to stay somewhere come inside and ask my

grandpa to stay here?" Rei asked. "No thanks." Gohan said. "Rei, why would he want to stay

with you when he could stay with me." Serena said. Serena and Rei started to argue again.

"You girls hardly even know me and your inviting me to stay in your houses." Gohan said

surprised at the offers he have just received. "So do you want to stay with me?" Serena and Rei

said with big smiles on their faces. This conversation could lead to nothing but trouble so Gohan

though of a way out. "Hold on a sec. Do you know where a bathroom is? I really got to go."

Gohan said. Rei pointed towards the temple. Gohan ran to the tall building. "He seems like a nice

guy." Rei said. "Yeah he looks like one of my ex-boyfriends but better looking." Lita said. The

others sweatdropped. "Let see what I have here." Gohan said as he opened the Capsule case

that he had received from Bulma. "100,000 Zenni, Gravity room. Man it's good to have a rich

friend." Gohan said. "Well, I'll try to use this money to rent an apartment, but if that doesn't work

I might have to stay with one of those girls.." Gohan said in a somber voice. He walked out of the

bathroom to see those girls waiting on him in the next room. "So?" Serena asked. "Sorry but I

have to decline the offer." Gohan said. "Well you can at least come over for dinner." Serena said.

"This girl seems bent on making me go to her house." Gohan thought. He looked in Serena's

baby blue eyes and just couldn't say no. "What time?" Gohan asked reluctantly. "7

o'clock. don't be late." She answered in a very good mood. "Well see you at seven." Gohan said

as he left the room.

It's 4:12 now, if my watch is still right, that gives me time to find a place to stay."

Gohan thought. Gohan walked through this new city, he had already ruled out flying, trying to find

a place with vacancies. He saw a place that looked pretty descent. He walked through the door

to see a middle-aged woman sitting behind a desk. "What do you want?!" The woman rudely

yelled. "I want to know if you had any apartments for rent?" Gohan asked. The woman's bad

attitude just disappeared after she heard the word rent. "We have a couple of rooms. Do you

want a furnished apartment or do you have your own furniture?" The woman asked. "Furnished."

Gohan said quickly. He didn't want to have to go shopping for furniture. "Well the price is 400

yen for a month." The woman said gladly. "Well this is the moment I've been waiting on." Gohan

thought. He placed 1200 Zenni on the table. The woman's smile disappeared. "This is American

money." She said. "What a conscience." Gohan thought as he remembered Ami's comments

towards his hometown. "Do you accept this?" Gohan asked. "HELL

YEAH!" She yelled. She handed him a key. "Room 450. Take the 5th elevator and go to the

fourth floor and its the last room on the right." She said. "Thanks." Gohan said as he ran towards

the elevator. When enter the elevator the woman counted the money. "Stupid

Americans. He must have didn't now that one American dollar is worth 105 yen." She chuckled.

Gohan went into his new home. "This place is nice." Gohan said as he surveyed the room. It had

everything. 2 bedrooms 1 bathroom and even a kitchen. Gohan looked at the clock. "5:30. that

gives me time to get some decent clothes." Gohan might of liked his fighting gi but he couldn't just

go to dinner like this. Gohan opened his window. "There's the mall." He said. He jumped out the

window and headed that way. 30 minutes later Gohan came out of a store."Who is that guy over

there?" A girl asked as she spotted Gohan. "Isn't that Gohan?" Lita asked. "Yeah that's him."

Mina said. Gohan looked around. When he saw Mina and Lita he acted like he saw Frieza and

Cell. Gohan turned the other direction and went towards the exit. The two girl chased him.

Gohan looked behind him and saw that they were chasing him. Gohan quickly went through the

door. The girls busted through the door. "Where did he go?" Lita said "We lost him." Mina said

as she headed towards her car. Gohan looked from around a corner. His super-speed helped

him out of another jam. "These girls are like a bad rash." He said.

It was 7:10 and still no Gohan. "Maybe he said that he would come to get rid of us."

Serena said as she sat in the living room with her parents. "Maybe. He probably would of said

anything to get rid of you." Sammy, her brother, said from the other room. "SHUT UP!" Serena

yelled. Serena went to the door to see if he was coming. When she opened the door she hit

Gohan right in the face. "Oh Gohan are you all right?" She asked. Gohan went through the door.

"I'm so sorry." Serena apologized. "Its ok. It was nothing." He said holding his nose. They all sat

down at the table. They ate quietly until. "So Gohan where are you from?" Mr. Tsukino asked.

Gohan froze. What was he going to say. "I'm American." Gohan said. "Oh your from the states

huh." Mrs. Tsukino said. "Yeah...." Gohan said relieved that it worked. "So how did you get

here." Sammy asked. Gohan face lost all of its color. "Sammy. If he wants to tell us he'll tell us."

Serena said. Gohan looked at this girl with the weird hairstyle. "Sorry." Sammy apologized.

"Your parents must be worried." Mrs. Tsukino said. "I was kind of traveling on my own at the

time. So they're not very worried." Gohan lied. "Oh are you going to school?" Mrs. Tsukino

asked. "Does this woman ever run out of questions." Gohan thought. "No." Gohan said. "Well I

feel obligated to enroll you in the same school that Serena will be attending next week." Mr.

Tsukino said. "OK." Gohan answered. Gohan wasn't about to protest this offer. He felt like his

mother was in the room watching him. "Well looks like you need to go get a uniform." Serena

said. "Well better go before the mall closes." Gohan said as he left the table. They all said there

good-byes and he walked to the mall. He though about how he was acting.

These girls where being nice to him and he was pushing them away. He would be nice to

these girls from now on. BOOM!! Gohan looked towards the sound. "I better check this out."

Gohan said as he powered up and flew towards the lingering smoke. "VENUS LOVE AND

BEAUTY SHOCK." Sailor Venus yelled as the beam of hearts went towards its intended target.

It was a metal man with 6 arms and 2 of those arms had blasters for hands. When the move it the

monster it just disappeared like it was nothing. "You no hurt Recon." The metal monstrosity said.

"He didn't even flinch." Sailor Mars said. "Rapid blaster." Recon said as numerous numbers of

lasers came from his blasters. The scouts jumped out of the way. Where the laser hit there was a

huge crater in the ground. "Sailor Mercury any bright ideas?" Sailor Moon asked. "Let me check

the computer." Mercury said as she brought up her visor. After a few seconds her face turned

from a serious look to a very scared look. "No data is in here about this monster." "Well give me

a distraction." Sailor Moon said. "All right. MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" Sailor Mercury

yelled as a dense fog covered the battlefield. "Watch the master at work." Sailor Moon said.

"Just get it over with." Sailor Mars said. "STARLIGHT HONE....."

Sailor Moon stopped as she saw two blasters pointed to her head. "Moon die now." Recon said.

Sailor Moon covered her face with her hands like they where going to help. "We got to help her

now!" Sailor Jupiter yelled "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" The oak leaf-like bolts of

electricity just caused the monster to look at Jupiter. "Green girl next." Recon said calmly. It

started to charge up the blasters once again. Then out of nowhere a green blur hit Recon an

knocked him into a neighboring building. "Are you alright ma'am" The mysterious man said as he

held his hand out for her. "Yes." Sailor Moon said. She looked at him. He had Green and black

clothes on with a white bandanna and black shades covering his face. He looked at Recon.

"How dare you hurt innocent girls. I'll punish you for this crime." He said. Sailor Moon could

swear that he was Tuxedo Mask for a little while. She rubbed her eyes and she was sure that it

wasn't him. He flew towards the stunned Recon. The man formed a yellow ball of energy in his

hand. "Are you getting this?" Maia asked someone on the other side of a communicator. "Yes.

This man might be a problem to Siren's plans." Reed said. "Lets see how you liked to be

blasted at." The man said as he sent the ball of ki energy towards Recon. Being made of metal, a

very heavy metal, meant that he couldn't move easily. All he could do was stare as the ball hit

him. When the smoked cleared the monster was gone. "What power." Mercury said. "That

power is off the charts." The man started to fly away when. "Who are you?" Sailor Mars said.

"I'm going to tell you this once. I'M THE GREAT SAIYAMAN! THE DEFENDER OF THE

WEAK AND INNOCENT!" He yelled as he did all kinds of strange poses. "Great Saiyaman."

Sailor Venus said with big dreamy eyes. "Where are you from?" Sailor Mars asked. "I think that

I've said enough. Bye girls." Saiyaman said. Then a white aura surrounded him and he flew away.

Sailor Mars felt a weird power come from him that the Golden Warrior had gave off. She had

felt it when he first showed up, after he formed and shot that energy ball, and just now. She was

going to have to watch him. The Great Saiyaman landed onto a balcony of a apartment. "Thank

god I live on the top floor." Gohan said as he took off his shades. "Looks like my work isn't

done. I must protect this world to." Gohan stared at the bright full moon. "BECAUSE I'M THE

GREAT SAIYAMAN!!"


	3. First Day Of School Take 2

Chapter 2 First day of school. Take 2  
  
"Gohan!" Chi Chi called. "Gohan! Where are you?!" "Mother I'm right here." Gohan

answered. "Goten did you find your brother?" Chi Chi asked. "No ma'am. I looked

everywhere." Goten answered. "Mom. Goten. I'm right here." Gohan said as he reached

out to his mother and brother. His hand went right through both of them. "W-what's

going on!?!" Gohan yelled getting angrier by the minute. Gohan started holding his hand.

"Who are you? Leave us alone!" Goten yelled. Gohan ran around his house. "Where's

your son and husband now Chi Chi." Cell said. How was he here. Gohan killed him seven years

ago. "Leave us alone!" Goten yelled as he turned Super Saiyan and charged at Cell. "Get away

child." Cell said as he just slapped Goten into a tree. "GOTEN!" Chi Chi yelled as he ran to her

fallen son. "HA HA HA! Now this makes it easier to kill you

both." Cell said as he slowly walked towards both of them. Then Cell started to do a very

familiar move. "KA...ME.." "NO! I just can't let Cell kill my family!" Gohan yelled.

"HA......ME.." Gohan went Super Saiyan 2 and ran in front of Cell. As tears streamed down his

face, he started to punch at Cell but his hand went right through him. "Gohan where are you."

Chi Chi said. "HAAAAAAA!" "NOOOOOOO!" Gohan screamed. He woke up in a cold

sweat. His alarm clock was beeping out of control. The sun had begun to rise. "It was just a

dream." Gohan said. He got out of bed and begun getting ready to go to school.

"Serena, if you see Gohan. Give him this." Mr. Tsukino said handing her the yellow folder

with Gohan's name on it. "Yes sir." She answered. "Serena, your here this early? I guess the

world will be coming to an end soon." Rei said with a sly grin oh her face. "Cut it out Rei! I came

up here with dad to get Gohan set up in school." Serena said. "So how did it go?" Rei asked

trying to act uninterested. "OK I guess. I didn't get much out of him." Serena said. "I just hope

that he doesn't hate me." "You'll never know." Rei said increasing Serena's bad mood. "Rei.

Don't say that. Gohan is a nice, but strange, guy." Mina said from behind them. "Yeah we saw

him in the mall yesterday and he ran like we where some kind of ghost." Lita said from beside

Mina. "Anyway we don't have time to talk about the Gohan. What do ya'll think about the Great

Saiyaman?" The other girls' eyes widen with that question except for Rei who didn't like this

person. "I think he is the hunkiest, most dreamy guy that ever walked the face of the Earth."

Mina said with heart shaped eyes. "Yeah." Serena and Lita said in unison with the same shape of

eyes. "Rei what do you think of him? You must think that he is handsome? Do you?" Serena said

as she saw Rei's face hint that she didn't like this subject. "We don't even know the guy and ya'll

are already swooning over him like he's someone we have known for .. for ... for along time!"

Rei yelled. She must of forgot that they where at school. She looked around and saw everyone's

eyes looking at her. Rei's face turned a bright red. "What's wrong Rei? Embarrassed?" Serena

joked. "Shut up Serena! Or I'll....." "Hey girls." Someone said from behind them. It couldn't be

Ami. She was on the other side of school in a class for the gifted right now. They all turned

around. They saw Gohan staring at them with a smile on his face. "What's wrong with your

face?" Gohan asked. They looked at each other and saw that they where all bright red.

"Heelloo." Serena finally blurted out. "Here's your schedule and locker assignment." She said a

she handed him the folder that contained them. "Thanks. Oh yeah, I had a great time last night.

Tell your parents thanks." Gohan said. She couldn't believe that Gohan just told her that he had a

good time. She began to walk to class but she tripped over an imaginary rock and started to fall.

"When I hit the ground, I'm never going to hear the end of this." Serena though. But she never hit

the floor. "Hey watch out." Gohan said. She opened her eyes and there she was in the arms of

Gohan. She stared into his black eyes. For a second there she though it was only Gohan and

herself all alone. "RRRIIINNNGGG!" The bell rang snapping Serena back to reality. "Well see

you around." Gohan said as he walked down the hall and out of sight. "Serena. What's wrong

with you?" Lita asked already knowing the answer. "Nothing." Serena said. That moment made

her bad mood disappear.

"Class settle down!" A teacher yelled. "Shut up you old goof!" A student yelled as the

others busted out laughing. "CLASS SETTLE DOWN!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The

class finally stopped talking. "Now then. We have a new student today. He's from America and

don't ya'll hooligans better not try to take advantage of him. His name is Son Gohan." Gohan

walked into the quiet room. Ami, who sat on the front row of the

class, saw him come into the room. "He's so dreamy." A girl called out. "I wonder if he

has a girlfriend." Another girl said. Ami had to admit it he was very good-looking. "Take

a seat." The teacher said. He looked around and he saw a familiar face. "Hey Ami. Can I

sit by you?" Gohan said. Ami wasn't use to being singled out like that. She started to

blush. "Yes Gohan." She said. Gohan started to walk to the seat by Ami. "Alright class.

Open your math book to page 34. Today we learn about Exponential Functions." The

teacher said with a smirk on his face. The whole class, with the exception of one blue

haired girl, moaned. "Ami." Gohan whispered. "What?" Ami said taking her eyes off of

the teacher. "Last night I saw these girls in multi-colored mini-skirts fighting a monster.

Who are they?" Gohan asked. "Oh you mean the Sailor Scouts. There fight for love and

justice. Every time a monster comes they show up and fight it." Ami said. "Love and

justice?" Gohan said. He suddenly started laughing. "Now that's the stupidest thing I've

ever heard!" "Mr. Gohan!" The teacher said quite angry that this new student just

disrupted his class. "Yes sir." Gohan said as he quit laughing. "Answer this question.

Form an exponential function, in the for of y=abx, out of these points (2,3) and (4,5)?"

The class was ready to laugh at him for not knowing the answer, even though they didn't

know it either. "The answer is y=1.29 x 1.803x." Gohan said without even picking up a

calculator. The teacher picked up his teachers book and looked at Gohan. "That is right."

Then the bell rung and they all left.

The day went by kind of slow and that was taking its toll on Gohan. "Class trees and

grass are plants and dogs and cats are mamm......." A teacher said. The class started to snicker.

"What's so funny?" The teacher demanded. She looked at the back of the room and saw Gohan

leaning back in his chair asleep. "GOHAN!!!" The teacher yelled. "Huh." Gohan said still

between awake and asleep. Then he fell back out of his chair. The class laughed once again.

"Gohan when you get up you can go stand out in the hall. Gohan got up and walked shamefully

out of the room. "Hey Gohan." A familiar voice said. "Hey Serena. Why are you out here?"

Gohan asked. "I was eating in class." Serena said obviously embarrassed. Gohan

sweatdropped. Then there was silence. Gohan stared at the newspaper that was hanging on the

bulletin board. "New hero saves city and heroines" the headline read. Gohan smiled as he read

this newspaper articles. "This is the chance I've been waiting for." Serena thought, " I could ask

him on a date, a real date. Maybe it's too early. No I'll do it." "Gohan I...." He was gone. While

she was thinking the bell rang. It was now lunchtime she left to find her friends.

The day was almost over. Gohan barely made it through the day. Now it was time

for P.E. "OK time to play some football." The coach said. "At least it isn't baseball." Gohan

thought. "OK the object of the game is to take the ball to the end zone." The coach said. The

coach picked the teams after explaining all of the rules. "OK now lets go." The coach said while

he kicked the ball into the air. Gohan stood behind the coach. "Alright no super-strength."

Gohan said. He ran down the field. "GO GOHAN." The girls yelled from the stands. He had the

person with the ball in his sight. He hit him as softly as he could. But the boy he hit dropped the

ball and flew all the way to the sideline. Gohan picked up the ball and ran to the end zone.

Everyone stared in amazement at what they just saw. "That's a touchdown. Right?" Gohan

asked. "Yeah." The coach said finally regaining his composure. Finally it was Gohan team's time

to return the ball. Once again the coach kicked the ball into the air. Gohan caught the ball.

"Alright no super speed." Gohan thought. He started to run. There was someone in his way.

"Now I got him." The boy thought. He jumped at him, but he went through him like he wasn't

even there. "Hey guys I'm down here." Gohan said. They all looked the end zone. "How did

he..." The coach said. Then the bell rang signaling everyone to go home. "Serena why are you so

quiet?" Molly asked Serena as they walked home. "I'm ok just thinking about something." She

answered. "Ok Serena. See ya tomorrow." Molly said as she turned around the corner. "Gohan.

How can I tell you how I feel." Serena thought, "It might be too soon. I just got to tell him some

how."

Gohan was walking home after a very draining day of school.. "All of the things that

the taught he already knew. So what was the point of going." Gohan asked himself. "Hey Gohan

wait up." Ami called from behind him. Gohan turned around. Ami was running towards him.

"Hey I been chasing you since you left school." Ami said obviously out of breath. "Oh I wasn't

paying attention." Gohan apologized. "Hey I noticed that you're pretty smart. I was wondering if

you'd……" Ami tried to say but her shyness got the best of her. "If I'd what." Gohan said.

"Come to my house and study…" Ami said. "I have some advanced things that I need to do and

if you're interested…" "Yeah." Gohan said. "You will?" Ami said as she quit blushing. "Sure. All

of this easy stuff is making me lose intelligence." Gohan said as he took all of Ami's books. She

began to blush again. Gohan followed Ami to her house.

"Master Reed said to draw out Saiyaman." The robotic monster said as he had two

potential targets in his sights. "Well better get started." He put his robotic arms together and

formed a cannon blasting at the two unsuspecting targets.

Gohan sensed some kind of energy source coming towards him. He grabbed Ami

and jumped into some nearby bushes. "Gohan what's up!?" Ami yelled as she saw Gohan

looking around. "Stay down." Gohan said. Then he sensed another blast coming towards them

then he jumped from the bushes to a near by car. "What's going on?" Ami thought as she peeped

through the cars window and the bush that she was behind had disappeared only leaving a pile

of ash. Then the car that they where hiding behind turned into ash. "Man I need to transform

into Sailor Mercury!" Ami thought. "I need to get into my Saiyaman outfit." Gohan thought. "Man

I didn't bring my watch!" Gohan said out loud. "What?" Ami asked. "Nothing." Gohan said as he

picked up Ami and started to run. The blasts were all around them. "Man those humans

shouldn't be able to get away from me!" The Monster said. With that he jumped ahead of them.

The robot stood in front of them. It almost looked human, except for the glowing green eyes and

the lack of skin. "How can you escape me boy, I'm Blauer best marksman of Lord Sirens

forces." He stated. "Well I guess your not as good as you thought." Gohan said as he let his ki

rise slowly. "Don't insult me!" Blauer yelled as he pointed his cannon towards Gohan and Ami.

Gohan tried to jump out of the way as fast as he could without revealing his powers but he didn't

do it fast enough. The blast sent debris all over the place and some of it hit Gohan and Ami. "Are

you alright Ami?" Gohan asked. "Ami…" He looked down and he saw her eyes closed blood

trickling down her head. She was unconscious. Gohan looked down at his hurt friend and his

rage started to rise. "I seemed to have struck a cord." Blauer said with a grin on his face. Gohan

sat Ami on the ground and stood up in front of Blauer. Then he let it all go with a mighty yell.

Blauer looked on in fear as Gohan reached Super Saiyan. Blauer tried to blast at him again but

he had appeared infront of him and put his hand against the cannon. "What are you going to do

boy wave me to death." Blauer laughed as he started to collect energy in the cannon. Gohan

smirked and then blasted Blauer into oblivion. Gohan put his hand down as he powered down.

He walked over to Ami and checked on her. Then he picked her up. "Hey what are you doing

to that girl!?" A voice called from behind them. He looked back and saw the scouts. "A little late

are we." Gohan said as he walked past them. "Who stopped that monster?" Mars said. "…"

Gohan was at a lost for words the jig was up. "I bet it was Saiyaman!" Venus said with stary

eyes. "Yeah it was him." Gohan said nervously. "Hey we'll take this young lady home." Jupiter

said as she tried to take Ami from Gohan. But Ami had a hold on Gohan's tattered shirt and

wouldn't let go. "I guess I'm coming with you." Gohan said with a sheepigh grin. Sailor Moon

looked on jealously. "What was Ami doing with Gohan?" She thought as they walked Ami

home.


	4. Too Hot To Handle

Chapter 3 Too hot to handle  
  
"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Mercury yelled as the robotic arm of the newest threat to the city

closed in on her. "MARS FLAME SNIPER." She yelled. But it did nothing, like all of there other

attacks. The robot reached for its prize. But she was gone. "Hey up here." Saiyaman yelled. The

robot looked up and there was he was with Sailor Mercury in his arms. "I though you would've

learned by now. You can't stop THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!" He yelled. He put Sailor Mercury

on the ground and started his attack.

"Are you sure that he can withstand this attack?" Maia asked as she watched the battle

from there ship. "I'm sure that it will. This will give us a chance to land on the planet." Reed said.

"You better be right, Reed. For your sake." Siren said. Reed began to

worry. Then he turned his attention back to the battle.

The robot has Saiyaman in his sights. "GO AHEAD FINISH HIM." Reed yelled. As

soon as he said that a big laser gun came out of his chest. "Oh trying to scare me." Saiyaman said

as he cupped his hands. "I can feel it. That weird power. The rage the anger the hatred!" Sailor

Mars though as she went blue in the face. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Saiyaman yelled. Robot stared

at the blue beam of power. Then with a big explosion it vaporized its target.

"NO!" Reed yelled as he just finished landing the ship and cloaking it. "Reed. Siren

wants to speak to you." A solider said as he entered the control room. "Man I'm in for it now."

Reed thought as he put the controls down.

"Saiyaman, thank you." Sailor Mercury said. "Its all in a days work." He answered.

"Yeah. I'm very glad that you came." Sailor Venus said as she grabbed his arm. Then he pulled

his arm away. "I guess its time for me to go." Saiyaman said. "Wait. I have some questions."

Sailor Mars said. "Where do you come from?" "That doesn't have anything to do with saving this

world does it." Saiyaman answered. "Let me ask again. Where are you from?" Sailor Mars

asked again her voice sounding quite annoyed. "Sorry that I can't answer your questions. See

you later." Saiyaman said as he flew away. "HEY COME BACK!!!" Sailor Mars yelled as

Saiyaman as he left them like he always did.

"Reed. Your monster lost." Siren said from his chair. "Yes sir. But..." "But nothing

Reed. You've been with me for along time. I don't want to have to get rid of you." Siren said.

"Sir I don't have an accurate reading on this warrior's power level." Reed said. "He's right sir.

This warrior's power level is very radical. He has the ability to change it at will." Maia said as she

entered the room. Reed looked at her in shock. This was the first time she even tried to save him

in any way. "I suggest that the next invader we send down be a living breathing being. Cyborgs

aren't working. They have a one track mind while my creations have a brain like us." Maia said.

"Yes your right. I'll expect it to be gone by tomorrow night." Siren said. "Yes sir." Maia said as

she smiled. They both left Siren's room. "You only helped me so you could take my place in this

mission." Reed said as they walked down the long, empty corridor. "You know it Reed. These

warriors aren't so hard to beat. Especially when you send someone who can adjust to there

power level." Maia said as she turned the corner leaving Reed by himself. "She's right." Reed

thought, "I need to start working on my AI program."

As the sun rose in the eastern sky, Gohan trained in his Gravity room under 150 times

earth's gravity. "These things are getting more powerful every day." Gohan thought as he finally

took a break. "These Sailor Scouts are holding me back. They have to be stronger that this."

Gohan grabbed a towel as he shut the door. He put the room back into its capsule. "That's

enough training for one day." Gohan said as he headed for home. "Girls. I've looked into this

situation but I can't find anything on the Great Saiyaman." Artemis said "That's why I've called

Hakura, Michiru, and Hotaru to come back here to assist us just in case he is the enemy." "But

he isn't the enemy. He have helped us every time we've needed it so why question his loyalty?"

Serena said in defense of the saiyan fighter. "You want to know why we're going to question his

loyalty?" Rei said in an angry tone. "Cause we don't know who he is stupid." "Rei. That doesn't

matter. I think that he's a great ally." Mina said. "Your always for any cute man who comes

around Mina." Rei snapped. "Calm down Rei. He risked his life for me so I think he's a good

guy." Ami said. "Why would he create these monsters and then destroy them?" "That's a good

question but I still agree with Rei." Hakura said from behind them. "Thanks for coming on such

short notice." Luna said as she greeted the outers. "If we don't now anything about this person he

we should treat him like he was creating the monsters." Michiru said. Rei smiled as these to

supported her. "I'm with Serena, but I'm also with Rei. We need to get to know more about this

man." Lita said as she stood up. "Hey anyone home." Someone called from around the front.

"That sounds like Gohan." Mina said as she went around the corner to see who it was. "Hey

Ami." Gohan said. "HEY GOHAN HOW ARE YOU!" Mina yelled trying to warn her friends.

"Hey Mina. Serena told me that ya'll be here today." Gohan said as he tried to make his ears

stop ringing. "Oh there around back." Mina said a little embarrassed. As he turned around

the corner he noticed two cats go the opposite direction. "Hey girls." Gohan said as he

greeted his friends. "Who are you." Hakura said harshly. "I'm Son Gohan the question

is who are you." Gohan said. "That's none of your business. Your have no place to ask me who I

am cause you're the new face around here" Hakura said in the same harsh tone. "Hey calm

down. Gohan meet Hakura, Michura and Hotaru. Guys meet Gohan." "Hi Gohan. Nice to meet

you." Hotaru said as she extended her hand to her new friend. "Nice to meet you too." Gohan

said with a smile on his face. Hotaru looked at Hakura with a sad face. All Hakura could do was

cave in. "Sorry about earlier. We've just got back from a long trip." Hakura apologized. "That's

all right. I know how you feel." Gohan said. "Maybe he can come with us." Hotaru said happily.

"I don't know. Gohan might have al lot to do today." Michiru said. "If you don't, want to go to

the amusement park with us?" Hotaru asked in a verry chipper voice. "If I can make it I'll be

there." Gohan answered then he turned his attention to Ami. "Ami you left your coat over my

house yesterday so I thought I'll return it to you." He handed her the coat and walked away.

Everyone looked at Ami. "I went over his house to study nothing happened." Ami said as she

blushed a bright red.

Gohan didn't have time to have fun. He had to train. He hated to admit it but

Vegeta was right. He hadn't trained in at least seven years he had to try to reach a new level. The

computer read 250g. He had trained most of the day. The sun had already start to set. "Maybe

you can come to the amusement park with us?" Hotaru asked. "I'll try to make it if I can." Gohan

answered. Gohan remembered his promise. He had to go. Gohan stepped out and once again

turned the room into a capsule. He went home and took a long bath and went to the park.

"Come on guys lets ride the carousel one more time?" Serena asked like she was a five

year old. "We've already rode it seven times." Lita said. They walked pass the carousel. "I guess

Gohan couldn't come." Hakura said with a smug look on her face. "I wouldn't say that." Michiru

said as she waved at Gohan. "Gohan. You made it!" Hotaru said as she wave at Gohan too. "I

couldn't let you down." Gohan said. But this peaceful scene wouldn't last long. They suddenly

heard screams. They looked behind them and there he was. A man that looked like he was made

of fire. "He formed a fireball in his hand and shot it at the roller coaster. The ball exploded on

contact and destroyed the ride. "We have to ditch Gohan so we can transform." Lita whispered.

When they tried to run the "fireman" made a wall of fire around them and many other people.

"Why are you trying to run from Blaze." He said as he stared at the girls. Once again he made a

fire ball. He shot it at the girls. Gohan jumped right in front of them. The ball exploded on him

and he flew through the firewall. "Gohan!" Serena yelled. If she didn't have feeling for this half-

saiyan you couldn't tell. "Girls time to go to work...." Before she could say anything the Great

Saiyaman appeared before them. "It's him." Rei said."It's who?" Haruka and Michiru asked in

unision"How dare you frighten little kids. I'll stop you. CAUSE I'M THE GREAT SAIYAMAN

PROTECTOR OF JUSTICE AND THE WEAK!" He yelled while doing his now trademark

poses. "I knew you'll show up." Maia said as she appeared right next to Blaze. "Who are you?!"

Saiyaman yelled. "I'm Maia. I serve Siren and he wishes to take this pitiful planet for

his great empire." She said. "Well you better tell your master that I'll never let him take

this planet." He answered. "We'll see Blaze attack!" Maia yelled. The fireman went

into action. Unlike the robots, Blaze put up a fight. They traded blows. Saiyaman noticed that he

couldn't land any blows. "All right! Time to get serious! KAMEHAMEHA!!!!" The beam tore

through the night sky like a shooting star. But before it hit Blaze. "PORTAL OF DARKNESS."

Maia yelled. The black hole absorbed the power. "Lets see how good your reflexes are." Maia

said. Then she shot the beam at the girls. Saiyaman didn't have time to think. He ran towards the

girls he caught the beam. It began to push him backwards. He used all of his might to deflect

the beam into outer space. "Now you won't try that again will you." Maia said with a

smirk on her face. Saiyaman ignored the remark and launched another attack on Blaze.

Blocking that attack took allot of energy out of him. Blaze started to gain the upper

hand. He started to land punch after punch. With one final blow he hit him across the

battlefield. He stopped before he hit the firewall. Blaze had destroyed his shades. If

they would of looked at him they would of knew his true identity. But that wasn't what

he was thinking about.

"Yeah dad's going to fight." Gohan celebrated after his Goku told them the news.

"Good. If Kakarot's going to be there then I'll enter so I can fight him." Vegeta said with

determination in his voice. "Vegeta you can fight me too." Gohan said. "Why would I want to

fight you. You've been to busy studding and going on dates to train. You was stronger when you

were younger, You was stronger when you were younger, stronger when you were younger,

stronger when you were younger." Those words echoed in his head. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

Gohan yelled at his thoughts. "Hmph. It must be. Look at you your on the ground like some

pathetic weakling. I'm ashamed to call you a Saiyan." Vegeta voice said as it ranged throughout

his mind. "No." Gohan thought. "I bet your father would be very ashamed of you. He spent all

that time trying to get you to be a Super Saiyan. You just threw all of that training away like some

kind of trash." Vegeta said again. Gohan could just visualize the smirk on Vegeta's face. "I'm still

strong." Gohan thought. "Don't think it prove it. Make them fear Saiyans like so many others do!"

Vegeta yelled.

"I'M STILL STRONG!!!!" Gohan yelled. A yellow aura formed around him. The

ground below him started to buckle under the immense pressure. The debris stated to rise as he

powered up. A bad wind started to blow. "Hold on princess." Hakura said as everyone held on

the carousel. When the wind finally died there was Saiyaman he had changed. His black hair was

now gold and his shades were gone and showed his emerald green eyes. Gohan had went Super

Saiyan. He stood there as his aura glowed like a beacon in the night. "You mean the Gold

Warrior is actually the Great Saiyaman? But this power that he is emmiting is so much more that

before." Sailor Mars said as she picked herself off of the ground. "Siren you see that!" Reed said

in amazement. "Yes. This is very interesting. Maia get out of there." Siren commanded. "Yes sir."

Maia said. She was trying to hide the fact that she was scared. She disappeared leaving Blaze by

himself. "That's all right I don't need her help to deal with this human." Blaze said. "Yeah, I am

human but, only half human. But you didn't mention the fact that I'm a Saiyan. Oh I mean Super

Saiyan." Saiyaman said. Blaze tried to say something but before he even opened his mouth

Saiyaman had hit him in the stomach. Everyone who was trapped couldn't believe what they just

seen. If they would of blinked they would've missed it. Saiyaman started to hit him again. He

grabbed Blaze by the neck and threw him into the starry sky. "LETS TRY THIS AGAIN!

KAMEHAMEHA!!" Saiyaman yelled. But unlike the last one this beam was at least a half of a

mile wide. It hit Blaze with so much force that it caused him to break apart before he was

vaporized. Saiyaman stood there for a minute until the firewall disappeared then without even one

pose he flew away.

The girls stood there. They still didn't believe what they just seen. "Oh no Gohan!"

Serena said. She ran towards the way he was blasted. "I can't lose him too." She though. She

saw him. He was laying on a pile of rubble. "You can't die now. I just lost someone. If I lose you

I don't know what I'll do." Serena cried. She haven't known Gohan for long. But she had feeling

for him or she though she did. "Hey don't cry on my account." Gohan said as he came to. "Gohan

I... I.... I." Serena said. No she couldn't say I she couldn't set herself up for another chance for

her heart to be broken. "Don't worry I'll be all right." Gohan said as he got up. "Don't worry

about me. You just get home before your parents get worried. I can make it." He started to walk

away. Serena looked on as her eyes twinkled from the tears. "But I love you." She said. Her

friends came around her. "Princess you can't mean that. He isn't even from the silver millennium."

Michiru said. "I don't care. I feel a different love for him than that I felt for Darien. He is the one

I'm meant to be with." Serena said. Ami twitched after Serena said that line. The outers stood up.

"We need to talk to Setsuna." Hakura said.


End file.
